Briefly, the invention relates to energy conservation in general, to reduction of heat loss from a building in particular, and specifically to apparatus for such reduction occurring through the window area of a building.
Humanity's battle to conserve and most efficiently utilize the energy generated to heat buildings is ancient. Aesthetics, perhaps a need to feel unconfined, no matter what the reason, ever since building materials and techniques have permitted, a significant amount of the wall area, and even of the roof area in some instances, of a building has been windows. Much effort has been expended towards minimizing heat loss at a window area, symbolized by the universal acceptance, for decades, of storm windows. Less conspicuous but of even greater antiquity are various chinking, weatherstripping, and calking means for sealing a window frame to building interface. Some concessions have been made in the crusade against heat loss in the case of storm windows for the sake of user convenience. Lightweight windows having aluminum frames which are completely and totally useable and operable, including removal for cleaning, from inside a building, but which have a greater heat loss than wood frame windows, have been in widespread use for many years.
A general object of the invention is an article which reduces heat losses from a window area.
A specific object of the invention is a window cap which reduces heat loss both through the window glass and from the window frame to building interface portions of a window area.
Another object of the invention is a window cap which is modular.
An additional object of the invention is a window cap which provides a seal even against irregular building siding such as stucco, brick, and conventional lapped siding.
Yet another object of the invention is a window cap which fully encompasses even a window frame the top of which abuts a building soffit.
A further object of the invention is a window cap which can be stacked in a nesting relationship with another window cap.